Master of Death
by shadowmageansh
Summary: Traveling across multiverse Harry acquires skills and knowledge and gains Godhood. Read and enjoy how an OP Harry changes the outcome of Titan war and rocks the foundation of Olympian Gods. Immortal!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Master of Death**

 **Prologue**

'I hope this world is last one or at least interesting enough', thought Harry. It was all started at the end of battle of Hogwarts. He knew it was stupid of him to grab or even touch fabled Death stick but it was again proved he was a Gryffindor. The moment his finger held Elder wand Man-Who-Lived know it was mistake; it started emitting strange dark flame and disappeared. It was strange enough then there was pain beyond imagination firstly centered at his heart then spread all over his body. He was started screaming as pain reached beyond his comprehension, then suddenly it was gone; not a phantom remained, just whoosh! Gone. He thought it was end of his suffering but NO! He is –god damn it- Harry James Potter, nothing can be normal and simple. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on some strange rainbow colored bridge, in distance he can see a great golden castle seemed to glowing in other worldly glow. He panicked by strange place he found himself but calmed his nerves by applying the meager mind arts knowledge he possessed. After getting arrested by some strange lightning dude who controls storm by some giant war hammer who was wearing skirt of all things; he was presented before king of palace. Language barrier was first hurdle but was rectified by some green robe wearing guy who was wielding a metal staff who casted some sort of spell. He found that he was on an alternate universe where Norse gods are real and lives on alternate plane called Asgard. King All-Father Odin let him live on Asgard because he somehow achieved immortality ('well isn't it interesting' he thought bitterly) and all immortal or partial immortal are allowed on Asgard. He was very grateful for sanctuary provided by all father, there on Asgard he learned magic with help of Loki, God of mischief, lies and magic. Yes he was learning magic by god of magic himself. At first he was disheartened by lose of his wand during his travel but Loki told him all magical can wield magic without aid of any focus if said person trains himself an art of free magic. It is a type of magic which doesn't require wand/staff or any incantation. So he learned free magic with help of Loki meanwhile Thor, God of lightning and storm and strength taught him to fight with weapon and hand-to-hand. At first he can't seems to find any suitable weapon in Asgard's grand armory but by accidently lifting Mjolnir, Thor's War Hammer, he was gifted Bane, the War Hammer by 'All Father' which was a twin of Mjolnir. In Thor's tutelage he learned wielding Bane and controlling weather. Queen Friga taught him art of illusion and mind arts while he learned philosophy in tutelage of Odin, God of justice himself. He spent grand total of three century on Asgard learning and mastering great many skills. He become proficient in art of free magic and learned to focus magic through Bane thus amplifying it greatly. In combat he was able to fight Thor at an equal pace even winning few times. His control over lightning was great, greater than Thor because of his magical power. His illusions were able to fool even Heimdel's all seeing eyes for a brief time he tried. From Odin he learned about grand wars and there consequence, humanity and horse riding. But after little over three century he was again relocated to new world which was still struck in middle age and there were dwarves and elves are real. After his arrival he was apprenticed under a great being of no shape. The being taught him graceful fighting like elves and metal smelting and weapon forging arts of dwarves. It even taught him expression magic or aura magic which was used by wizard of that world. It took him nearly two century before he learned all there is to learn and again he was transported in another universe.

It was nearly five thousand years when he was on Asgard. He learned and practiced all type of arts. He can create storm large enough to destroy world, he can create illusion so grand that he doubt even Heimdel using his all power can see past them. He learned all type of magic and performs them without any problem. His once larger than average magical core is now so vast that at majority of time he has to conceal his power using aura manipulation. After his one thousandth birthday he achieved what he called his giant form for it is just that. Whenever he relaxed his hold from his power seals he grew in size that was easily sixty feet large and it doesn't require any energy. It is as natural as breathing. He can increase or decrease his size by using free magic but his giant form is his new natural form.

His last world was filled with many Meta humans and was very advance in technology. He learned for about sixty years then his personal lightning taxi arrived and took him her on this new world. From here it was common drill. He have to find all about general information about his new home then finding something new to learn.

 **AN: Hello readers! its my second story so I'm still new so please any help will be appreciated and English is not my first language so again sorry for inconvenience. Any ideas or criticism... please PM me**

 **-Shadowmage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

'Well it's interesting' thought Harry after his finding about this new world 'so Gods are real at least the Greek one, but they don't generally interact with mortals other than to produce demigods.' He have to extra careful in this world because while he is powerful enough to fight Norse God he don't know much about real strength of Greek Gods other than few legends about their heroics. From what he read he found, Greek gods are power hungry immortals.

He used his scrying techniques and searched all major power house of magic or mystical energy on planet. He discovered location of Mt. Olympus above Empire State building, entrance of Underworld at Hollywood, a great under water city in Atlantis Ocean and a minor one at Long island where demigods train inside some type of ward. He decided to simply observe the half blood camp -name of demigod training site- and learn more about this new world's major power source.

It was a strange evening; there was a palpable tension in camp while storm is raging in sky. Due to his own storm power he can sense the storm is not natural, there is a sense of rage is mixed in storm. Harry knew only one person in this world who can control weather i.e. Zeus, King of Olympus and god of storm and lightning. But this storm is strange, while rain, strong wind and all was there, there is a strange absence of lightning… 'Yes, Zeus while can control whether without any aid, but for strong lightning he have to use his symbol of power-his master lightning bolt.' Thought Harry while recalling all information he acquired from legends and historians 'so there is two possibilities 1. He is restraining himself, which I seriously doubt 2. Someone stole his Big Bolt.'

After some more time spending on studying ward surrounding Half blood Camp he came to conclusion that power source for ward is a living being of divine heritage most likely a powerful demigod. With some aura analyzing spell he pinned down ward focus at large pine tree.

He spent some time traveling this new world, discovering many places saturated with divine energy. Learning about Greek and Roman history, there strength, there weakness. Name of all gods and their respective Domains, characteristics of Gods and their companions, important demigods throughout the history and their legends, Powerful monsters and their offspring, he learned all. But above all he learned about Primordial's and Titans. The great Trojan War and war between gods and giants, offspring of Gaea and Tartarus, are some of the most awe sparing and terrifying events of past.

While the myths are amazing and all but one thing stand out most is that gods while way better than Titans are not perfect for governing mortal world. While he can understand being immortal some time can be taxing but some laws dictated by Zeus were ridiculous.

He wanted to enjoy his stay in this world at the same time learn something new so he decided to disguise himself as a demigod and join camp half blood. He observed demigods for few days then using aura manipulation started projecting aura/scent similar to demigod at the same time making it hazy so god cannot sense anything about his true power or mistaking him with someone's son.

So he was here at long island hiking toward Camp Half Blood. When he finally started to see entrance of camp he sensed some divine creature coming his way from dense forest and after few moments he can hear heavy footstep of upcoming monster.

When he turned in direction of monster he saw a chimera.

 **AN: PM me any new power or skill you want Harry to use fighting Chimera.**

 **-Shadowmage**


End file.
